


动 物 世 界

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	动 物 世 界

有只无论如何也没办法停止创作的牲口，它每天都要写黄文，不然就会眼球干疼、皮肤皲裂、包皮发皱、龟头血肿，总之浑身的不自在。它像是把上膛的枪，稍微有点动力就要砰砰射精，所以它上厕所时写、吃饭的时候写、做爱的时候还在写，你看它炒菜时写的黄文，字里行间都弥漫着一股子锅包肉馋死人的香味儿。

它写得太多了，那些黄文，黄得像吃多了维生素B时尿出的尿，长得像臭烘烘的裹脚布。有人看不下去了，砍掉了它的两个爪子。那对毛茸茸的狗手被挂在城墙上，再也不能激情昂扬的敲键盘了。其他的牲口们欷歔着，把自己写的裹脚布在同类之间小心翼翼的传阅着，大家整夜噩梦连连，生怕下一个挂到城墙的器官是自己蔫了吧唧的卵蛋。

被砍了狗手的牲口没办法撸管了，别的牲口忙着做爱，没空帮它摸鸡鸡。它只好委屈得自己撅着肚皮给自己口交，牲口的生理构造和人类是不同的，它很轻松的给自己口到了。它太开心了，忘记了自己被砍手这件事，成天沉溺在自渎中，快乐得像个孩子。

它练出来了，舌头灵活得可以开锁。它又可以写黄文了，那是根在屁眼里搅动过的舌头，坚韧强劲，那还是根摁过鸡巴头头的舌头，动作准确。它用舌头打字，很快的写出了一篇黄文。

黄文发出去半个小时之后，牲口的舌头也被割了，人们顺带把牲口的老巢给一把火烧了。那群人消毒和止痛做得极好，看到深红色的断面，牲口甚至绞着腿射精了。被射了一脸的人颤抖着抹了把脸上腥臭的液体，尖叫把双氧水从自己脑袋顶上淋了下去。

牲口早就麻木了，它甚至觉得这种经历有点辣，有了写新的变态黄文的灵感。它试着拿蹄子码字，结果把腿子扭折了——它再也不能写文了。

它的黄色脑洞找不到出口，只好在体内翘着鸡巴横冲直撞，小恶魔操着可怜牲口的脑花、肠子、胰腺，把它折磨得欲死。它瘦得皮包骨头，其他牲口们心疼的搂着这团烂肉哭，争先恐后的给它喂精液，可它还是奄奄一息了。

牛教三遍都知道拐弯，大家以为牲口这次该吸取教训了，可它还不死心，还要写。发现它的时候它已经死了好一会儿了，脑壳上叮了只长腿的花脚蚊子，眼仁儿一片白。它拿鸡巴敲的字，敲一次就兴奋的颤抖一下，最后抻长脖子断断续续的射了贱命中的最后一泡精，头一歪，死了。

这是自杀，是意外，绝不是蓄意的谋害，某些罪孽被堂而皇之的掩埋。牲口们把它丢进了一片静谧的蔚蓝色大海，让它快乐的漂去远方。接着他们开始围在沾满精液的屏幕前阅读这位死牲口的遗赠。

一个人拥有什么就热爱什么，读者只能从文字里看到已经存在于内心的东西。那篇鸡巴写的黄文狗屁不通，读起来像是撷取一缕璀璨的阳光那般困难，可每个牲口都看到不同的东西从屏幕里扭动着涌出来，他们哇哇乱叫着后退：“触须！带了吸盘的触须！” “是变形金刚，霸天虎大人肏我！” “什么霸天虎，明明是一群史莱姆….唔，我的乳头，别吸那里。” “人外太几把美好了，我永远爱蜘蛛娘。” “天父和救主克苏鲁，我将我的身躯献祭给你，请享用我。” “肠子…是美少女的肠子..啊哈..嗯…”

肉色的躯体纠缠着扭动，整个巢穴里弥漫着情欲的味道，没有人知道这群面色潮红的牲口是在和他们想象中的什么怪物性交，只能看出他们都到达了极乐巅峰。他们的鸡巴和穴口都激烈的抽动着，欣喜的泪水和精液一起迸射，要把这个圣洁的世界玷污成一只用过的避孕套。

被惊动人的们赶到时，这场性爱盛宴已经结束了，牲口们哼哼唧唧的互相依偎着，表情满足又圣洁，他们摸着自己的肚皮，想着之后就要诞生的诡奇小怪物崽子，露出慈爱的微笑。有人还在固执的研究那篇看不懂的黄文，他问那堆牲口：“这写的到底是什么？” “黑皮肤、戴乳环的年轻人马！” “巨大的雌性有机体。” “正在交媾的泾渭。” “是排卵的大脑。”

啥呀？他又看了一遍那些字，可依然什么也没看出来。


End file.
